


Best for him

by AngelynMoon



Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [1]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diana (Wonder Woman) Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Sad Ending, Steve Rogers is Diana and Steve Trevor's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Diana does what is best for her son.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Steve Rogers, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Best for him

He's so very small, smaller than she thought he'd be, but she loves him, loves him so very much as soon os the nurse settled him in her arms.

There's something sad in the nurse's eyes but Diana does not care, not when her little one is finally here, too soon but he'd come out alive and screaming, though that noise had trailed off once he'd been wrapped tight in a blanket.

He looked like his father, wisps of blond hair on his head and blue, blue eyes.

Diana held her child to her chest and wondered if Steve would have been happy with him, too small, too early but alive and loud.

She hoped that Steve would have been excited, she hadn't been when she'd found out, scared and not understanding just what was going on with her body.

Steve's secretary, her friend now though she still called herself a secretary to others, had explained what was happening, softly explaining about how babies were made and what she should expect from pregnancy, she hadn't asked who the father was, not when Diana had burst into tears after the child was confirmed.

Now her baby was here, safe and warm and she loved him so very much.

She wished Steve could have been with her, holding her hand and smiling down at their child.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked softly as she hovered close.

"Steve, Steve Trevor." Diana whispered as she pressed a small kiss to her child's forehead.

And then something changed in her son, his body seizing up as his little mouth opened and it looked like he couldn't breath.

"Nurse Rogers!" Diana called, panicked as her child choked in her arms.

Nurse Rogers was there in an instant, hands taking the baby in her arms and slowly coaxing him to breath.

For several long minutes Diana didn't breath either, not until her little Steve let out the tiniest little whine in Nurse Rogers' arms.

"I was afraid of this." Nurse Rogers said softly as she tuned back to Diana, baby falling asleep.

"Afraid of what?" Diana asked, fear in her voice, had she been able to bring her child into the world only to loose him?

"His lungs seem to be a bit underdeveloped, he's early, you said." Nurse Rogers informed her as she sat on Diana's bed, she didn't offer Steve to her, hands still moving against the child's back in time with his uneven breaths.

Diana pressed her hand over his struggling chest, the unsteady rise and fall of it made tears fill her eyes.

"What can you do for him?" Diana asked, eyes meeting Nurse Rogers'.

"Nothing, really, there are some ways to help but, they aren't foolproof. He'll have to deal with it all his life." Nurse Rogers told her.

Diana looked down at her son again, she wondered if his father would have been disappointed in him now, but she thought about the way Steve had treated Charlie after his nightmare, after his failure to shoot the sniper, her Steve would have loved his son no matter what.

"Can you help me?" Diana asked, "Help me learn to help him breath?"

Nurse Rogers looked sad as she shook her head, "I leave for America soon, it's safer there." 

Diana looked at her baby, tucked safe in Nurse Rogers' arms and knew what she was about to do was the right thing, the right thing for her baby, her little Steve.

"Will you take him with you, keep him safe?" Diana asked.

"What?" Nurse Rogers said.

"You know how to help him, keep him breathing, that's all that matters, that he lives, I wouldn't be able to keep him that way, I don't know how, you do." Diana looked up to meet Nurse Rogers' surprised eyes, "I just want him to live."

Nurse Rogers looked down at the baby sleeping in her arms, clearly thinking about it, about what was best for him.

"I leave in two days, would you...?" Nurse Rogers offered Steve to her.

But Diana shook her head, best to let her take him now, so she wouldn't change her mind, she couldn't change her mind, not when doing so would mean his life.

Her hand went to the baby's cheek, trailing over it gently as she leaned down to kiss his forehead one last time.

"I love you, Steve, you father would have loved you. Be happy, be safe, love, live, perhaps one day we will meet again." Diana whispered to her tiny child, she could only hope that she'd see her son one say in the future.

Nurse Rogers pulled away slowly, clearly giving Diana time to change her mind but Diana had to do what was best for her child, no matter how it broke her heart to let him go, to let the last bit of his father walk away from her like he had only months ago to save the world.

"Take care of him." Diana pleaded as her hand fell to her lap.

Nurse Rogers nodded as she looked down at the baby that was now hers.

"Steve Trevor Rogers." Nurse Rogers said softly as she rocked the baby gently, "Such a big name for such a small thing."

Diana forced a smile, "He'll grow into it." She promised.

And perhaps only a few years later Diana Prince would pick up a newspaper, eyes drawn to the photo splashed across the front page, 'Search for Captain America called off in Arctic' the headline read, but Diana could only stare at the photo of Steve Rogers smiling with his team, arm wrapped around a dark haired man who leaned ever so slightly into him, unable to stop the tears that appeared in her eyes at the sight of the man who'd become a hero only to give his life for the world in order to protect it.

Her son was so much like his father, it seemed.

\---

A/n: please don't hate me.

After I finally watched Wonder Woman, I realized that it took place in 1918, the First World War and Steve Rogers was supposedly born in 1918, I'm sure some of you can see where my mind went.

So, since I don't feel up to researching when WW1 ended lets assume that Steve Rogers was born either late 1918 or early 1919, prematurely. Since Diana knows that she doesn't know enough to keep her clearly sick child alive she give him to her nurse who is Sarah Rogers, who raises him like her own, intending on telling him the truth when he's older only she dies first.

Also the Serum only worked because Diana is basically a God and the Serum activated Steve's latent God-cells or whatever.

And I know Trevor isn't Steve Rogers' middle name but just let it be.

And maybe, after Steve is woken up and after tbe Justice League forms the two teams have to do a mission together (after Bucky is save, no Civil War, they all go to therapy to work things out and Steve and Bucky are happily dating because it's no longer illegal) and Steve accidentally exchanges Shield with Diana but they roll with it.

Diana doesn't immediately know Steve because she thinks her son it dead and figures the government just put someone else in the Suit like Nightwing takes over Batman when Bruce needs to make appearances.

Anyway, I don't know if I'll add to this but if you find yourself inspired then go forth and write, just put an inspired by.


End file.
